mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ElloElloEllo
Welcome Greetings hero, and welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the People page, and we hope you contribute more. Useful Links In order to help you, we'll provide you with these links you might want to find useful: * - an look at the recent edits on the articles. * - if you are new to Wikia, don't be shy - this is the page to help you! **Might and Magic Wiki:Editor Guidelines - if you are new to this wiki, here is a page that will fill you in about editing here. *Forum:Index - if you would like to ask a question, or have an idea you want to discuss about, then you may do it here. Conclusion If you need some additional help, say it on my talk page. I'm looking forward to see you editing. To battle, hero! Huzzah! Somarinoa (talk) 20:44, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Articles I hadn't noticed your new articles. Anyway, not sure why you did it, but the tags need to be left out. Energy X ∞ 22:04, January 29, 2014 (UTC) My bad, guess I accidently posted it in visual editor and not source. ElloElloEllo (talk) 19:34, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Images I see you have inserted some images. Good, although when you upload the images, please be sure to categorise them. In this case, the category you should insert is Category:Might & Magic X character portraits. Please be sure to apply that in the future. Another thing - some of the articles you created were not necessary. Like Markus and Markus Wolf - those articles can be merged. Additionally, the articles are named wrong - http://mightandmagic.wikia.com/wiki/Blackfang_Smuggler_(MMX) can be named as Blackfang smuggler. There are no blackfang smugglers in the Might and Magic series (to my knowledge) and the smuggler does not need to be capped. Here, this is how the article should look. Energy X ∞ 20:11, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Well, the merging of articles is what should be done. Not the best example, but see Biara page, where it was separated the info from H5, HoF and TotE, where she appeared in games (although they are expansion packs) and it is clarified when and what. The same example is applied to the quests. The headlines determine what scenario she appeared in what was done. This should be done in quests in same fashion - a headline covering Heroes VI (or V) and headline for Might and Magic X. The suffix (MMX) should be used only if there is already an identically named character that appeared in the series. If there is no same-named character, then the tag should be left out, both to specify this is the first character with that name and the fact the article name should be kept short. Hope this clarifies things. Energy X ∞ 21:26, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Admin request It would be nice if you'd vote on this request. Energy X ∞ 12:23, February 16, 2014 (UTC)